What Comes to Mind Series— The Despair Conquest of Naegi Makoto
by Justtry123
Summary: The premise of the story is before Danganrompa 3 and Makoto and Kyoko already had children (during the time when they are in their first killing game), and Kyoko died already at this point of the story, detailed background can be establish in the future. Definitely AU. (Chapter 3 is being worked on currently)
1. Chapter 1

What Comes to Mind Series— The Despair Conquest of Naegi Makoto

A/N: I don't know if I should continue to add on my story on this chapter as a one shot or a multi-chapter story. But the idea of this type of story is just an idea I thought of on a whim, and I just want to write about it, that means there might be OOC and inconsistency in the story. The premise of the story is before Danganrompa 3 and Makoto and Kyoko already had children (during the time when they are in their first killing game), and Kyoko died already at this point of the story, detailed background can be establish in the future. Definitely AU.

P.S.: I don't own Danganronpa.

"Naegi-chan this way!" Yukizome Chisa shouted towards the running pair from the side of the Future Foundation Headquarters.

"Naegi-kun, hold on to the canister tightly!" Asahina Aoi shouted as she pushed Naegi Makoto to the blown-up building which was previously the headquarters of the Future Foundation, which at the moment was the best place to prevent from getting shot at by the agents working for the Ultimate Despairs.

"Naegi, we got to reach for the room at the basement quick, only then we can prevent the death of the Future Foundation members, your sister, and Kyoko." Aoi continues to follow behind Makoto as they were running behind Chisa, who was leading them to the special room which can only unlock by the Future Foundation Division Leaders, which Chisa was the only one to still be alive after the bombardment caused by the Ultimate Despairs.

"Seeing this will be a final farewell, I hope you will succeed in your mission Naegi-kun, I will go out and hold off the enemy outside, so that Asahina-chan can properly see you off to your one-way mission." Chisa said as she stepped out of the room, taking the gun and extra ammo from Aoi to buy time for Makoto's trip to the past.

Once a Chisa stepped out, Aoi quickly helped Makoto strap on the secret high-tech equipment that the Future Foundation had developed for, their last safeguard for dealing with the despair issue that is getting out of hand, it is the device that is capable of traveling back in time, named the "Hope for the Future". It is said that this plan was conscripted by someone who was suddenly reminded of a popular American movie which dealt with the apocalypse and traveling back in time to prevent the situation. However, the plan was over heard by the Ultimate Despairs not long after a finished prototype was built, so they launched a preemptive bombardment while they Future Foundation was distracted by monitoring Aoi to save the kidnapped Makoto from the Ultimate Despairs' grasp. Which leads the chain of events back to the current situation of the last of the Future Foundation being pursued by the Ultimate Despairs.

Makoto takes a deep breath, relaxing himself as to the events that had and about to happen. Aoi realizing Makoto's while strapping him ready for his trip to the armchair, stared at him intently. Makoto then took a last look around inside the room, as he faintly heard gunshots outside the confined room he is in with Aoi, took notice of Aoi who was about to put her hand on his hand as if to calm him down.

"Asahina-san, is there something wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Naegi, I should be the one who should be asking that question to you, you seemed really tense right now." Aoi smiled, responding to Makoto question with a question of her own.

"Haha... so you can tell, I guess I really nervous at what is about to happen, I can't believe I will be able to see our friends again, who are alive and well again..." Makoto said halfheartedly, as he tried to scratch his head, only to realize that he was tied down to the prototype device.

"Naegi...no Makoto, it is okay to not push yourself, if I am in your shoes right now, I don't think I can keep a calm demeanor like you are right now. Just so you know, you don't have to act all that strong in front of me." Aoi replies with a serious tone, staring into Makoto's eyes intently.

"Uhh... Asahina-san, are you fine?" Makoto asked, as he was concerned by how Aoi's extensive eye contact seems a tad bit uncomfortable to him.

"Makoto, I don't know when I can say this to you, but after experiencing your constant believe in hope ever since when we are locked up with Monokuma in the killing game, not long after we joined the Future Foundation, I think I had fell for you. It's just that it would be bad for me to get between you and Kyoko when it was the only time when I saw she had ever shown that she was happy. I hope that in that next life of yours, you won't forget about me." Aoi wept as she spoke to Makoto incoherently, while holding on to Makoto's hands as she leaned in to kiss him.

Before Makoto could come to his senses from the confession and the kiss, Aoi stepped back and walked towards to the close by control panel to send back Makoto to this one-way trip to the past.

"Makoto, we'll send you back to your first day to Hope Peak's, so that you can monitor and fix the situation as it goes on, maybe even get yourself to be involved and change the outcome of the future," Chisa said, as she walked back into the room with a scratch on her left cheek, "Don't get distracted by meeting Kirigiri-san again, I know how much pain it must had caused you after her untimely passed away, and finally..." Chisa said, as she walked next to Aoi, raising her gun to Aoi's temple, whispered," Always stay despair, don't let down the Queen's expectations towards you..." realizing something was wrong, Makoto and Aoi looked at Chisa's direction, only to see Aoi's brain being blown off as Aoi faced Chisa directly by a hollow point bullet that was prepared prior by Chisa, with Aoi's brain and blood being blown out, and spattered over the rooms wall. Makoto howled at the loss of his last surviving friend, while Chisa just shuddered, opening her eyes wide with her tongue out, as she wet her panties then the floor, experiencing an orgasm from hearing the howl filled with despair from Makoto. She convulsed a little and restrained herself from pressing the wrong button due to her spasms, then Makoto's brain was then fried by the high voltage from the chair, killing Makoto on the spot at once.

"Mission complete!" Chisa cheered, reaching for the gun as she pulled the trigger to her stomach, dropping to the floor as she dies from the loss of blood. In the meantime, feeling the despair of dying slowly from bleeding out, which in turn fill her with glee as she continued her convulsions unable to decertify whether it was caused by her orgasm earlier or her stage of shock as she bleeds out from her wound to the stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

P.S.: I don't own Danganronpa.

"Naegi, Naegi, wake up!" A voice of a girl can be heard.

'Aoi's voice? But I thought she died just now…' Makoto asked mentally, as he attempted to exert a huge amount of effort to open his eyes, only to see nothing but an everlasting span of darkness over the horizon, so he closed his eyes again, sparing himself the effort to forcefully open his eyes until further notice.

"Naegi, Naegi, wake up!" A voice of another girl can be heard.

'Kyoko's voice? Where could she be?' Makoto asked mentally again, as he desperately tried to open his eyes again just to catch a glimpse of his dead wife. Only this time, it felt like his eyelids were inseparable as if they were glued shut. Realizing his efforts are futile, he decided to calm his mind, hoping he can listen to the voice carefully, so that he can figure out the location of the voice, which then he can find Kyoko by the direction of her voice. Only to hear again…

"Naegi, Naegi, wake up!" This time with the voice that reminded him of a seductress can be heard echo all over his head, "Naegi, Naegi, wake up! Naegi, wake up!" The voice said again, louder and louder, by the familiar voice of the seductress, overwhelming his mindscape with her volume. Makoto tried to imagine himself covering his ears, but the voice did not muffle or lessen the volume, in fact it got more distorted, which begin to cause Makoto headaches. 'Shut up! Shut up! Be quiet! I get it mistress, I will listen to your bidding…' Makoto thought as he tried to get his head straight, with his plea mentally, which only then, the voice began to dissipate a little, giving Makoto some time to finally realize that his weird wording for addressing this new third voice. 'Mistress, who exactly is mistress? I don't know anyone at all that goes by that title…' Makoto thought as he ponders over in his mind who exactly this third voice can belong to.

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan, wake up! You are going to be late for the first day of school!" A fourth female voice can be heard, as the idea of waking up was reinforced by the action of him being shake around, causing him to finally open his eyes to see his younger sister, Naegi Komaru, forcefully shaking him up with all her effort while only wearing half of her uniform, which consists of the white blouse and a pair of turquoise shorts that were part of her sleeping wear, due to her mother nagging her to help wake Makoto up, while she was busy preparing breakfast for the family.

"Amo… Onii-chan, why can't you just wake up when I told you to," Komaru complained," because of your laziness, we are gonna be late for school…"

'So, I guess when the prototype fried my brain, the device did fulfil its purpose of sending me back in time, albeit it's just my conscious that had travelled back in time, but just to be sure…' Naegi thought as he then asked," Komaru, can you do me a favour and pinch my face to help me see if this is a dream?"

"I will gladly do so for wasting my time for being late to the first day of school, take this!" the younger sister shouted playfully, as she pinched Makoto's cheeks with all her might.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Stop! Komaru stop it!" the older brother trying to sit up and resist the painful pinches that Komaru was giving him, only to had tangled his legs with hers when facing her, which made her lost balance, causing her to fall on top of Makoto.

At that moment, they both stopped struggling as their faces are millimeters apart from each other. Under such awkward circumstances, with each other staring into the other's eyes, Komaru first to give in as her face reddens.

"Ahh…, look at the time, we are going to be late for the first day of school, Onii-chan, just change quickly and head down for breakfast, bye!" she said while looking at her non-existent wrist watch as she ran out of the room, slamming the door, leaving Makoto dumbfounded by the earlier change of events.

"Hehehe…, that just give the chills, the despair from that weird interaction sure makes me shudders a bit, I wonder if I can recreate the same feeling at school today" A voice said in Makoto's mind, fazed by such a thought, he instantly looks around if someone else was in his room, only to find nothing, he then shakes his head sideways to clear his mind and continue his morning routine of changing into his new school uniform, went to the bathroom to quickly freshen himself up for the day, and rushed downstairs to get a quick bite before heading out for school.

I was overwhelmed by all the preparations, as it's been a while since I had gone back to school, but nonetheless, I can't wait to head back to school again to see all my friends that had already died. It will sure be great if we can normally interact with each other instead of planning how to survive during the Class Mutual killing event. However, now that I think about it, it is actually quite disturbing, after all, seeing the dead alive as if the killing games had never happened, interacting in the class with them might take a while to get used to. Such awkward environment, such wonderful feeling of despa…

"Naegi-kun, you are Naegi-kun, right?" Makoto turned around as the person who called him out pat on his back, disrupting his train of thought.

"Naegi-kun, you remember me from Junior High right?" the girl with long dark blue hair said pushes her hair back asked.

"Wait… Maizono-san? Is that really you?" Makoto genuinely shocked as he didn't expect to meet her first so early before at school.

"I am so glad that you do remember me!" Maizono Sayaka smiled as she was glad that her Naegi still remembered her even if they had barely seen each other in Junior High.

'Well, after all, I was the one who found your dead body before, but I can't really tell her that now can I?' Makoto thought as Maizono-san pulled his sleeve to lead him back to Hope's Peak Academy, where everything began.

"As the wind blow passes, an unworthy, boring generic boy, walking into school already with a girl on his arm. How long will it take before that superficial relationship will end with heart crushing despair, as the idiot realizes he is just a placeholder until she gets herself a real man? But it is at this moment in time that the two sisters, who will begin their crusade to plunge Hope's Peak Academy, then ultimately the whole world, into the depths of despair, first arrive at the academy." I narrated out loud while writing it down on my notebook when observing the surroundings around me. Only to have that ugly bitch asking me if narrating was my weird obsession, I was like about to say that "I already got bored of it, and let's just get a move on".

However, just when I am about to respond to Ugly, the loser I narrated about earlier, unluckily bumped on to a student, who was taking a selfie on the first day of school when the girl next to him yanked on his sleeve to pull him quickly into the school, gaining more attention as if they hadn't gotten enough already. But the screen on the phone reflected sunlight onto a flying pigeon, which crash-landed onto the suspension scaffold filled with 9 buckets of water and cleaning detergent in front of the school on the 5th floor. Which then the already deteriorated cables due to the extra force applied by the collision of the pigeon not being able to support the extra weight snapped, dropping it onto the couple, but mostly the enthusiastic girl, who is a few steps in front of the boy due to her enthusiasm to enter the school quickly will definitely be dead going by my predictions of her course of action. I am a hundred percent certain that the two will be crushed, seeing that the blue-haired bimbo doesn't even bother to stop and look around what is about to befall on them. I am anticipating the despair that will erupt from the twos' demise at the first day of school. At that moment, an anomaly occurred. I suddenly detected a huge influx of despair from the boy, who seemingly just stopped following the girl's pace, completely stop walking and grabbed onto the girl's shoulder, pushing her to her death. At the last moment however, he is rid of that amazing despair, as he pulls the girl by her right forearm, and flips her around into his grasps, hugging her, barely pulling her back into safety in time before the structure falls right in front of them a few centimeters apart.

The scaffold had a few shrapnel flying all over, injuring a few students, including the boy's arm. I, on the other hand was left unscathed, as Musclehead had took the damage for me, just a few scratches though, if only she died, the despair I will obtain from it will be immense, how unfortunate. From what I can see, the girl who caused it all is too scared to even scream, I believe she would had peed herself a little from observing her muscle convulsion, but the hug from normie had hid away her from the public eye, making her embarrassing actions hidden from the public, as she is blushing so red with him hugging onto her tightly to protect her from danger.

"Junko-chan, are you okay back there, should I kill him now?" the idiot said with that serious tone of hers as she was reaching for her combat knife in her back pocket, while the couple was running into the school building, away from ground zero, I predict that they are either running to the infirmary to get their injuries treated, or just running away from responsibility and repercussions of causing such a conundrum early in the morning.

"Are you dumb or something!" I smacked her in the head before the bitch ran off herself," Don't forget that you are only a blind, useless, stinky, ugly mutt. And you should at least do your job right to remember your position to just stay quiet and waiting for instructions to follow along, so stop thinking for me mutt, and act like how you are instructed to, a useful, good puppy would act. Plus, the boy himself seems to be an intriguing subject as he can switch between hope and despair on the fly…"

"Junko-chan…" the mutt whimpered as she smiles in ecstasy from the despair of my disappointment towards her.

"But back to the subject at hand, it appears I had misjudged the boy, I guess keeping a close eye on his interesting condition will keep me entertained until I find something better else to do. It appears cultivating that despair in him to overwrite his pre-existence hope will later provide an unpredictable outcome that I would like to witness, pupupupupu." I narrated out loud while writing it down on my notebook, ending my hobby of narrating with a cute drawing of mine on the notebook, the black and white bear mascot of mine, before folding up my notebook, entering the school building, ignoring the annoying, screaming crowds which had little to no despair when compared to the boy, as I wait in anticipation for that great despair to reappear again, allowing me to live a life that is not of monochromatic.

"Junko-chan…hehehe…" the ugly bitch still blushing and smiles in ecstasy from the despair of my way of showing love verbally to her.

"Just shut the fuck up and get a hold of yourself already! Don't ruin my image in the first day of school!" I said as squeezes her shoulder as hard as I can.

"Yes, Junko-chan…hehehe…" the Musclehead responds smiling in ecstasy, while using both of her hands to cover her own face from showing any of her emotions.


End file.
